Trick for Treat
by babyvfan
Summary: A vampire visits a young man one dark night.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN *cackles like a mad witch* So this little piece was inspired by a fun vampire-Harry drarry comic done by this insanely talented artist over on tumblr called scarlet47. Highly recommend you check her out.**

* * *

 **Treat for Trick**

 _Ding-dong!_

Draco stared at the door for almost a full minute. Well, the polite version of it would be staring, which was what he would have preferred. The reality of his intense stare instead was full-on glaring, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched.

Of course the doorbell would go off minute he finally rested after being on his feet all day, holed up in the kitchen, whipping up his share of baked goodies for the Halloween party Teddy's school was throwing, getting roped in as a reluctant volunteer and food duty thanks to Andromeda.

And of course it would go off the exact second Draco picked up his current read, getting to the part where the main character discovered that the High Lord was her mate, a prediction he made he was glad to see was fact.

Maybe it was a slipup. That could be it. Or some trick-or-treater who thought showing up a day early would get them candy.

Draco looked at the door, using every power of his glare to will the person away. For the door to remain silent. A few more seconds later and silence rolled on.

He breathed a relieved sigh, easing back onto the sofa, picking up his book. And now time for some smutty goodness.

 _Ding-dong!_

There went his chance for some smutty goodness.

Grumbling, Draco put down the book and rose from the couch, heading over to the door.

If was a trick-or-treater, he'd inform them the only thing he had to give were quills since he didn't do his candy run yet. If it was one of his friends, like Pansy or Blaise, with their horrible timing, he'd remind them once again that his Sunday evenings were for him, himself, and he. If it was Granger or one of the hundred Weasleys, he'd show the door.

Except there was no one on the other side of the door.

 _What the?_ Draco glanced over from the left to the right, then back again for extra measure. No one. There was no one.

 _I know I heard something, didn't I?_ Unless his hearing was failing. Or maybe his doorbell was in need for a replacement.

Well, no matter. Draco shut the door. Since he was already up on his feet, he might as well get dinner started. Question was what should be make? Since he was trying to get himself and the prat healthier, takeout was out although he had a strong carving for Thai food. He could do chili, but he made that two days ago and wanted something fresh. There was always rice, and he could mix in some veggies and some chicken to give it some flavor. Or maybe-

"Trick."

Shock slammed against the base of his spine, scooping up every vital organ including his heart, shoving them to his clogged throat.

Sharp teeth grazed against his ear, sending shivers up his back.

"Or trick?" Draco fought against the shivers, the shock, as a tongue ran drown the nape of his neck. Those sharp teeth following close behind.

He wasn't going to give anything away, especially fear because the prat would hold it over his head until New Year's. He was going to be stone, unfazed and strong. Solid.

Solid turned to puddle as a soft kiss was pressed against his neck, marked right at his sweet spot.

"What's it going to be? Hmm, Draco?"

For a second he allowed himself to bask in the warmth of his body pressed against him, the hotness of his breath, and the allure of the words. Until he remembered that he was in the middle of lazing about and smutty goodness before the pray forced him to get up.

"Potter?" he asked, exasperated. "What are you doing?"

The next steam of air that blew against his skin was more startled embarrassment than sly seduction. He could sense the redness coloring Harry's pale cheeks before he saw them for himself as he turned over. Satisfaction shot through his chest at the flustered expression on Harry's face.

"Well?" Draco prompted, crossing his arms.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, tugging at his messy black curls. He flashed a sheepish smile, showing off new…sharp teeth?

"I was trying to scare you."

Dear Merlin, it was only by his strength Draco managed to suppress his groan, even though his eye-roll was set free. Times like this made him wonder if he was the caretaker for not just one child, but two. "Malfoys don't get scared, you prat."

Harry's embarrassment melted into amusement, his smile growing cheeky. "Really?"

"Yes," Draco insisted, eyes narrowing. "Really."

"That's funny, because I distinctly remember last week Teddy came through floo wearing a crazed clown mask and you were shrieking as if a Death Eater was after you."

He should have let his conniving ass freeze outside when he had the chance. "Keep talking and said boyfriend, along with your ass, will be nothing more than a distinct memory."

Harry burst into laughter. Draco shoved him away-or at least intended to do so, but the second his hands were on Harry's chest, Harry's arms grasped onto his waist and pulled him close. Now Draco could have escaped, but it did loan a chance to study Harry's new accessory.

He saw plenty of vampire teeth. From the deadly authenticity from the actual beings he had the great horror of meeting when the Dark Lord was trying to bring them over to his side. Crushed bits of it in dozens of jars stored in the shelves of Severus's old study. Even a few fake ones some shops provided for kicks for the kids, including the Weasley's shop. But these, he could tell right off the bat weren't from the wizarding world. They were too…basic. They didn't even blend well with Harry's teeth. From one glance, he knew it didn't take much for them to break.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Draco wondered, leaning in closer to study them, poking his finger inside to test the material.

"Muggle shop."

Draco's innocent, little finger flick apparently carried more of a punch since one touch sent the left canine flying right from his mouth.

"You broke them!" Harry cried, hand flying to his mouth. "How cruel! I'm so hurt."

That confirmed it. Draco definitely was the caretaker of two kids, an eight year old and another one trapped in the body of a twenty-five year old man. He couldn't deny that as annoying as it was, which it often was, it was also endearing.

"You look better without them anyway." He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss that instantly sweetened as Harry's tongue slip past the seams of his mouth.

"It was my costume though," he said when they broke apart. "For Teddy's Halloween party." Draco's face must have been blank since a frown pulled on Harry's. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Draco rather hoped Harry did so he'd be off the hook, but that was one piece of information he was going to keep for himself. He simply hummed, playing with Harry's collar.

"Draco."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Well then do you have any ideas?" Harry asked. "Because I'm warming you right now, you're wearing a costume."

Draco huffed and toyed with the collar, flipping it up and down, thinking it over. "Well there's always a prince. I am royalty. Only fit to remind people of it. Or a model. Or perhaps…a sexed-up blonde who'd just been gloriously shagged?"

"A sexed-up blonde?"

Draco's brow slowly rose, a crafty smirk unfolding across his lips.

Harry took one look at his face, and the next thing Draco knew he was being tossed onto their bed, clothes torn off his body, hot kisses ravishing his bare skin.

~…~

"All else fails," Harry panted later after that glorious shagged, completely spent but sated. "I think you'd make one sweet kitten for Halloween."

"Good night, Potter." Draco mumbled.

"A very sweet, naughty kitten."

Without skipping a beat or moving from his spot against Harry's chest, Draco reached over for one of the pillows and whacked Harry against the head with it.


End file.
